


In your arms

by stargazinggirl773



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Basically just Oikawa comforting a crying Iwaizumi





	In your arms

The warm, wet slide of salty tears sliding down his face was an unfamiliar feeling for Iwaizumi.  

The vice captain was normally a solid, steady presence for everyone in his life, his family, classmates, team mates, and especially for his best friend, Oikawa.

His eyes were a warm, comforting brown, and his thick, strong arms a comforting presence for others.  Iwaizumi _never_ cried, and he was considered the cornerstone of his team, comforting and supporting them while Oikawa lead and inspired them.

Now, however, sobs wracked his body and he sniffed, annoyed and ashamed, but the long, pale arms of his best friend only tightened around him, just as strong as his, from years and years of sports and volleyball.

“I’ve got you, Iwa-chan, you’re okay”  Oikawa murmured into the spiky black strands of Iwaizumi hair, eyes crinkled in worry and fear, and shining with fierce protectiveness for the boy in his arms.

Iwaizumi continued to shake and buried his face into Oikawa’s neck in an attempt to stifle the tears.

The afternoon had initially been intended for homework which both boys didn’t intend to do, instead thinking of a movie night in Oikawa’s family’s house in Japan, after a long, gruelling two hours of volleyball practice.  Somewhere during that time, Iwaizumi had been unexpectingly bombarded with emotions he’d kept bottled inside of himself for Long, lonely months, feelings of anger and sadness and helplessness of the impending future of college, anxiousness of never being enough, in volleyball and for his family, his mom’s money problems, and so on.  

Although Iwaizumi never voiced them, however, Oikawa was, through many years of friendship, capable of reading his friend like a book, and knew them anyway.  

They lay together now on the couch, Oikawa on his back with Iwaizumi weight on top of him, settled between his legs and against his chest.  

As the sob’s began to subside, and Oikawa knew that embarrassment was about to set in his friend, and so opened his mouth and began what he loved to do, talk.

 He had always been labelled as the more charismatic, attention seeking friend of the duo, and it was the easiest thing in the world to do.  And today, Oikawa knew that it would help distract Iwaizumi from everything that had overwhelmed him.

So he spoke about everything, from his new favorite food to the chemistry project they had in school.  

Eventually, Iwaizumi breathing evened out, and he lay there, listening to Oikawa’s voice, lulled into a dreamless sleep by his friend’s warmth and the feeling that he was safe, spreading throughout his tired body, in the arms of the person he trusted most.  

As he slept, Oikawa gently ran his long fingers through the black hair, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of his own pressing feelings of the future, and if Iwaizumi would ever love him back, and his own tears began to roll down his face.

 


End file.
